Like a warm summer day
by ballroomdancer91
Summary: What happens if Mikan is going out on a stormy night, to clear of her mind?Pairing NM just a little oneshot, nothing really huge just my little idea


**Hi **

this is my first story in english, please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes,(I'm german and 10th grade). I hope you will like it. Its just something a little idea got in my head one day..

Disclaimer: Non of these caracters belong to me, they are all from Tachibana Huguchi and everything I might earn are compliments and no money

**Like a warm summer day**

The girl with the big auburn eyes shivered in the cold. Why did she even went outside? It was stormy and it smelled like it would be raining soon.Mikan Sakuran, now 14 years old, once non-star and now double, was walking down the path leading to the northern forest, where she proofed she had an Alice 4 years ago.But right now, the girl went there to cool of her mind. A lot of things were going on lately and she wasn't able to sleep.Usually taking a walk outside in the cool air, would clear her head, but not today. The weather kept turning worse, so Mikan decided to head back to the school buildings, when she suddenly heard a noise, like wood breaking. Frightened she turned towards the spot, when a boy come stumbling out of the forest. He wore a black cat mask.

„Na..Natsume? What are you doing here?" she asked the boy, with a surprised look on her face, before she realized the seriously cuts on his body and the blood dripping on the ground. The flame caster panted hard, it seemed like he had been running away from something or someone. „You are seriously hurt! What happened?" „Why do you ask? Is it your problem ?" his voice was low, but cold as ice.„I'm sorry for caring! With you out here, with all those wounds!" She starred back at him with angry eyes.„Well you don't have to, Polkadots! I'm fine! Those are scratches and I won't be weakened by some little things like these." He turned around and took a step in the direction of the forest.

_What does the idiot think, where he is going? With those "scratches" of his? Scratches! I could really laugh my ass off! He is really bad injured!_

She caught his wrist , making him turn around and shoot a surprised glare at her.„What do you think are you doing wench? Let go off me!" „ I think you don't know what you are doing! Those wounds must be taken care of and you buddhead want to go back in the forest, while the weather is .."Before the girl could finish her sentence a lightning stroke. Thunder was heard right afterwards and the rain started falling in heavy drops. The wind started to blow eagerly.„ We got to go back! Come on Idiot or do you want to get soaked wet?" Mikan pulled Natsume with her, without waiting for his reaction.Natsume was still totally surprised by the lead of Mikan, so he didn't try to free himself, actually somewhere deep inside of him, he liked being dragged by the girl, because she held his hand. The boy with the crisom eyes was exhausted, his missions got harder every time and the use of his Alice more often. He was no weakling, but the last month, Natsume was ordered to go on the mission at least every second night. No one of his fellow students knew this, even Ruka, his best friend knew just half of the missions.

Even though the two teenager had been running, still they both got wet a little bit , when they finally reached the school buildings. Both panted heavy and Natsume's blood was dripping even more." Do you have a first aid kid in your room?" Mikan looked concerned at his wounds." I do have one, but you don't need to mind, I can do that alone, go to bed !" " No I won't, I will help you first and then I go to bed! Stop discussing and let's get to your room."And with those words Mikan began to head off to Natsume's room, she kept a firm grip on his wrist and he just followed her.After just a few minuets, the teenagers were standing in front of his door, and the girl with the nullification Alice opened the door. She was surprised by what she saw. Mikan had heard of what they say about the Specialstar room, but what the rumor said was nothing against the truth.His room was a suit, with 3 rooms. The living area, with a little kitchen attached, had a huge couch in it, plasma TV and gorgeous view out of the windows. Right now it was blocked by the rain washing down the window.

The open door led into Natsume's bedroom with another TV and a huge king size bed,. That was where the girl with the honey colored hair took the injured boy." Where is the aid kit ?" " Bathroom, in the cupboard on the right, second door." He was relieved that he finally could sit down. He watched Mikan going in his bathroom, he heard Water running and then she was back. In her hands his well used aid kit and a bowl with Water, with steam coming out of it, and a cloth." Take off your shirt!" " What? Why should I?" " Idiot, how can I take care of the wounds, if they still covered by your shirt? Anyway your shirt is totally ripped apart and dirty."Natsume just sat on the bed, not moving so Mikan stood in front of him and pulled the shirt off.The view of his chest full of scratches and bruises, made her gasp. Not all were fresh, some must have started to bleed again tonight.

" Natsume. What happened to you, those are not all from tonight, how many missions had you to do in the last time? " she searched for his eyes, but he turned his look down. " None of your business." then he fell silent again. Mikan sighed and started to clean the wounds. Inside she was sad, Natsume seemed to lock himself up from anybody, even Ruka. She was certain that he didn't know of the condition of Natsume's body or he would have done something. At least someone was able to take care of his wounds tonight and she was happy that it was herself. She cared for him, he was her partner and her friend. She felt comfortable in his presents even if many others said, he was dangerous. Every time she was in his near, her body was flushed with warmth.

He felt her small hands all over his bare body, taking care of the blood and the wounds, which weakened him. Her being here was a real relief and made him feel easy. That annoying girl, always in perfect mood, was his light in the dark of his thoughts. She didn't know what she did to him, what it meant for him that she didn't care what insults he said to her, the way he growled at her to go away. She always came back and kept him out of the dark. She was the only person aside from Ruka, who was allowed to get close to him. The girl with those big soft auburn eyes and beautiful long honey hair, which was as soft as silk. He knew it, his tacking on her hair on purpose, she thought he did it to annoy her, but the true reason was he did it to be able to touch it.

Trough the whole progress both were silent, after cleaning his wounds and his body from the dry blood, she bandaged him." I'm finished, now you can be all by yourself." She said, the last part with a little bit pain in her voice. As soon as her hands left his body, he felt cold. For the first time since they were in his room he looked in her eyes and saw concern, but the pain in her voice was also been seen her eyes. She turned away and started leaving. He knew, he didn't want to be alone tonight and the only person he wanted with him was her." Mikan. Stay, please." She heard his voice, she was frozen as soon she heard him saying her real name. That happened rarely, actually almost never.

She turned around and looked at him, his eyes pleading her to stay. She went to his bed, he was still sitting at the same place, where she took care of his wounds. His eyes filled with sorrow and sadness, but they changed slightly when she stood right in front of him.

Natsume got up, he was almost a head taller than her, and her soft eyes were looking up to him.Mikan didn't say anything, just kept starring at him. She waited for him to say what was wrong, why he stopped her from leaving, when she suddenly was taken in a firm embrace.Mikan felt her body being pressed against his bare and strong chest, one of his arms was around her waist, the other one on her back. Natsume smelled the beautiful scent of her hair, the silky strands tickling his nose. A nice feeling flushed trough both of them. First Mikan had just been standing there, now she returned his embrace, feeling his strong back muscles and his soft and warm skin under her grip.

They were just standing there holding each other, when Natsume whispered into her ears." Would you stay for tonight?" his breath on her ear made her shiver inside.She pushed herself a little bit away from him, to be able to look in his face and eyes. He blushed, but glared back at her. "If you want me to." She said with a soft voice and blushed a little bit by her own. Then she saw something really rare . He smiled, not a smirk, a real soft smile, maybe just a little one, but a true one."Thank you. " and then he did another rare thing, he just picked her up from the ground and laid her on his bed. Mikan didn't really know what just had happened to her, but his bed felt comfortable and she felt so tired.He laid down next to her. She snuggled against him, searching for the warmth of the boys body.He embraced her again, keeping her close to him. The girls head was tucked under his chin and her hands on his chest. Like this she started to sleep. Natsume look down at the girl in his arms and smiled again. He pressed her against him a little bit more, in order to keep her warm.Outside another lightning stroke, the rain hit against his window. It was a real strong thunderstorm, but not inside the room.Natsume felt like a warm breeze touched him, like the warm sun was shining down on them. Just like a perfect summer day and for him every day with the girl he loved was like a warm summer day.

Well thats it, I hope you like it. I'm happy for any kind of critique, but if you will jsut write something like: Hate that story...or yuck! and you can keep by yourself!

Bye Banana


End file.
